


Sunlight

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions of love, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Mutual Pining, Omega!Bucky, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: You caught another whiff of him, and the gears in your brain went into overdrive. His nostrils flared, and you could see him going through a similar process.You both spoke at the same time. “Are you—?” You stopped at the same time, recognition dawning on you and him.“I’ve been on Russian heat suppressants since the 70’s,” he said, his voice cracking.Your mind raced faster. “I’m guessing those are stronger than the ones here,” you said.Bucky nodded.“I see,” you managed.Request for Soft!Alpha!Reader crushing on Omega!Bucky and helping him through his first heat after being on suppressants.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes/You
Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137416
Comments: 16
Kudos: 366





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ella_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Haven/gifts).

> I had been lost to you, sunlight  
And flew like a moth to you, sunlight  
Oh your love is sunlight  
Oh your love is sunlight  
But it is sunlight  
-Hozier, Sunlight

When you had been briefed that James Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier, now known as White Wolf, would be joining the Avengers, you had reservations. Captain Rogers had assured you the Russian-trained assassin was reformed after his extensive stay in Wakanda, his brain re-set from the many, thorough washings it had received in his lifetime. No longer responsive to trigger words, you’d been told, Barnes would only be a threat to enemies and there was no possibility of relapse. You doubted that, the man was only human after all, albeit a super one. 

You attempted to be hopeful as the team readied for his arrival, but there was an undercurrent of anxiety you just couldn’t shake. Perhaps it was merely the addition of his personage that made you anxious. Expanding the team meant changing routine, and you’d always had difficulty adjusting to change, especially as an adolescent. Genetics, your mother often told you. Alphas were stubborn by nature, and female alphas even more so. You’d scoffed then and brushed it off, but perhaps there was truth in the statement. 

Either way, you were not looking forward to Sergeant Barnes’ arrival. 

It was a much different story once he arrived. 

Clustered on the compound tarmac, you and your teammates waited for Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes to arrive. While you stood, Sam Wilson filled you in with stories of his past experiences with Barnes, most of them only furthering your anxiety. Upon seeing your widened eyes, Sam slapped your shoulder jovially. “Lighten up, (Y/N),” he said, a big grin on his face. “You’ll like him, even if I don’t.” His smile did not waver, and you knew he was teasing you. 

You tried to muster a smile in return. “Maybe,” you ventured, eyes drawn to where the arriving quinjet touched down. “I suppose we’re about to find out.” 

Despite the many descriptions of Sergeant Barnes you’d been given, not one of them mentioned how handsome he was. 

The man that stepped off the quinjet with Captain Rogers was arguably one of the most beautiful men you’d ever seen. Up close, even more so. His square, beard-cladden jaw was framed well by shoulder-length brown hair that he had tucked behind his ears. He removed his sunglasses, and you swore your heart skipped a beat. His eyes were large and blue, and they called for you to swim in them. He inspired Shakespearean thought; 'tis the east and James Buchanan Barnes was the sun. 

Sam noticed your jaw on the floor and elbowed you, prompting you to shut your mouth. “I think you’re drooling,” he whispered. 

A bright blush stained your cheeks. “Shut up,” you hissed back.

Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes stopped right in front of you. You were the only one not acquainted with Barnes, so you got his full attention. “Hi,” Sergeant Barnes said. He stuck out his gloved hand, and you shook it. “I’m Bucky.”

“(Y/N),” you replied, smiling shyly. Despite being flustered, you managed to keep your cool, even dropping a “Nice to meet you” without your voice quivering. 

“LIkewise,” he said, giving your hand a little squeeze before moving on to his friends. You held your hand close to your body, marveling internally about the squeeze that he probably meant nothing by, and watched him give Sam a big hug. Bucky’s joviality with his friends only made you like him more, and by the time everyone was walking towards the compound, Bucky with a big duffle bag slung over his shoulder, you were thoroughly crushing on him. 

Your anxieties about his demeanor had not just flown out the window, but been pitched out as a 95 mile per hour fastball. Now the only feelings you felt about Sergeant Barnes were affectionate ones. 

That, in itself, was not a great replacement. Instead of not liking him, you liked him too much; and you were pretty sure it was obvious. 

You laughed at all of his jokes, even the unfunny ones, because it meant he smiled at you. You avoided one-on-one situations because they made you flustered, but in group meetings and such, you were always seated across from him so you could watch him talk. Not that he talked often. He was actually rather quiet, much like yourself, preferring to observe. 

You ached to find a flaw in him, to attempt to dampen your feelings to prevent any impropriety on your part, but the task was impossible. 

Well, mostly impossible. 

The biggest flaw you could find was you didn’t know what he was. He didn’t smell like an Alpha or Omega, or even a Beta. He didn’t smell like anything, except maybe a hint of leather from the bomber jacket he wore all the time. You couldn’t ask any of your teammates either, for two reasons. One, it was frowned upon to go sniffing around about orientation. Everyone took daily suppressants for a reason. Two, asking meant you were interested in knowing, and you were obvious enough about your crush as it was, thank you very much. No need to give further incentive to your teammates and their teasing. 

You went on like this for two months. Two months of agonizing over every minute detail of every interaction between you and Barnes. Two months of analyzing every smile, every passing in the hallway, every innocent touch or glance. He was so friendly towards you, so warm and inviting. You were on the brink of either a breakdown or a confession. Neither would give you the release you needed.

It didn’t help that your rut was due soon. On suppressants, you were able to go anywhere from 4-6 months without one, and they were carefully scheduled and monitored to prevent any aggression towards your team. Unfortunately, that meant when the rut did hit, it was a doozy. 

With your rut being so close, you were saddled with compound confinement and were not allowed to go on the newest mission assigned to your team. Incidentally, Sergeant Barnes was your sole companion, as he had yet to receive the clearance necessary for that particular type of mission. At least, that’s what you were told.

You first bumped into each other in the kitchen. Bucky seemed happy to see you. “So, you’re stuck here too?” he asked, casually leaning against the counter. 

“Yep,” you replied, your head in the fridge as you fought not to panic. Being so near to him was enough to set your nerves alight. Your stomach was a mess of butterflies, all of them colliding painfully into your abdominal walls. 

When you looked at him, you saw his smile had turned into a soft frown. Bucky noticed you looking and his smile returned. “Guess I’m lucky, then,” he said. 

Your heart flipped. “Why do you say that?” you asked, trying to open a bottle of orange juice you grabbed from the fridge. You struggled.

Bucky held out his hand, silently offering to open it for you. You begrudgingly gave it to him, and soon you had a freshly opened bottle. “Thanks,” you managed. 

He grinned. “I’m lucky because that means we get to spend some time together,” said Bucky. 

You jumped. “You want to spend time with me?” you asked, voice fluttering slightly. You swallowed hard. 

“Of course,” he said, his smooth voice music to your ears. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

You deflated slightly. “Friends,” you repeated. You forced yourself to perk up and nodded. “Yes, we are.” 

“Good,” Bucky said with a smile that melted you on sight. “I’ll see you later, (Y/N).” He gave you a little wave and retreated from the kitchen, leaving you with your opened orange juice and a love-sick heart. 

The second time you bumped into Bucky, you literally bumped into him.“You okay, Barnes?” you asked, backing up slightly as he passed you in the hallway. He smelled different. He looked different too. His hair was pulled back, and the bags under his eyes were prominent. His eyes had a glassy, teary look to them. You wanted to hug him. 

“Fine,” he croaked, stopping to talk to you. “Just, uh. Well.” He rubbed the back of his neck. His hands were bare for once, and you could see the glint of metal. “This is rougher than I thought it would be,” he mumbled. 

“Than you thought what would be?” you asked, stepping closer to him. You caught another whiff of him, and the gears in your brain went into overdrive. His nostrils flared, and you could see him going through a similar process. 

You both spoke at the same time. “Are you—?” You stopped at the same time, recognition dawning on you and him. 

“I’ve been on Russian heat suppressants since the 70’s,” he said, his voice cracking. 

Your mind raced faster. “I’m guessing those are stronger than the ones here,” you said. 

Bucky nodded. 

“I see,” you managed. His scent was incredible, and it hit you like a truck going 70 down a back road in Maine. “That’s why it’s rougher than you thought. That’s why you didn’t go on the mission.”

He nodded. “You don’t help,” he blurted out, then scrambled to fix the hurt he saw pass across your face. “Not like that! I mean, you smell so good, and I’m.” He stopped to laugh. “I feel like I’m about to keel over.” He stuck his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. A strand of hair fell from his ponytail into his face. Even dressed ultra-casual, he was beautiful.

“Do you want help?” you blurted out in return. As soon as you said it, your face turned bright red. 

Bucky blushed as well. “Do you mean like—?“

Yes. “N-Not necessarily, I just meant. We could. Watch a movie or something,” you stuttered. “I can take care of you.”

“You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course,” you said, echoing his earlier statement. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice slightly breathier than before. “We are.” 

You stepped closer to him and touched his arm. A sensation like electricity drew both of your eyes to the point of contact. You met gazes, and you broke first, looking away as your heart sped up. You took your hand away. “Um. If you want, we could go to one of our rooms.” You blushed harder at the implications. “Or,” you rushed out, “We could just go to the theater room.” 

Bucky seemed as flustered as you did. “Whatever you want to do,” he said. 

You swallowed hard. “You may be more comfortable in your room, since it’s familiar. No matter what we do, you’ll need a lot of blankets.”

Bucky looked at you blankly. “Blankets?” he asked. 

“I heard omegas like to make themselves comfy during heat,” you explained in a hushed tone. “Am I wrong?” 

“Oh, uh, I don’t really know, honestly,” he said matching your tone. “I only ever had the one. Y’know, the big one.”

You nodded. You did know. At 18, he would’ve presented and had his first heat. You guessed he’d been on heavy suppressants ever since then. “Well then, let’s just prepare for anything, okay?”

“Okay,” he said. “Whatever you say.”

Bucky’s deference to you made your chest swell with pride. He trusted you enough to be submissive in your presence. As an Alpha, that was all you ever wanted. 

Caught up in your lovey-doviness, you tucked the strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail behind his ear. Because Bucky was taller than you, you had to reach up to do it. He bent down a little to help you. His soft smile mirrored yours. 

Hesitantly, you took your hand back. “Do you have a TV in your room?” you asked. 

He shook his head. “No, I don’t like them very much,” he admitted. 

“Is my room okay then?” you asked. “I’ve got a ton of movie options.”

Bucky’s smile grew. “That sounds great.” 

You pointed towards your room, which happened to be just across the hall. “Go in and get comfy,” you told him. “I’ll get snacks and beverages.”

Bucky laughed and gave you a mock salute. “Yes ma’am,” he said, and did as you asked, heading into your room with no complaints. Part of you was glad he’d agreed to go to your room; it meant you’d be able to smell him for weeks after. The other, more anxious, part was not so thrilled. As you gathered provisions, you stressed that your room wasn’t clean enough, and that maybe this was a mistake and you shouldn’t have suggested it. Maybe it was better for both of you to weather your respective biological functions apart. 

Entering your room, your stress was eased. Bucky had followed your instructions and was splayed out on your bed, flipping through the book you’d left on your bedside table. He sat up when he noticed you. “Sorry, I—” he started, but you cut him off. 

“You’re fine, Bucky. I told you to get comfortable,” you said. Placing the goodies you’d gathered in the kitchen on your bedside table, you padded over to the tubs you kept your dvds in. “They’re um. Alphabetized,” you told him, suddenly feeling shy. “If you want to take a look.” 

Bucky hopped up from the bed and joined you, closely investigating your collection. “You have a lot,” he marveled.

“Yeah,” you agreed. “I really like movies.” 

He plopped down on the floor so he could look them over more efficiently, and you went back to the bed. Sitting down, you could already tell his scent had set into your blankets. It took a considerable amount of willpower not to bury your face in them and inhale. Instead, you waited primly on the edge of the bed for Bucky to pick a movie. 

He picked Hot Tub Time Machine. 

“I heard Scott talk about this one once,” said Bucky as he handed you the disc. “Is it any good?”

You laughed and considered the packaging. “It’s pretty dumb, but I like it. It’s funny, at least.” You the disc into your dvd player, made sure subtitles were on, and settled back on the bed. Bucky joined you, though he sat at the other end, about as far from you as he could get without sitting on the floor. “You can come closer, if you want,” you said softly. 

He looked at you. “Are you sure?” he asked. You nodded, and Bucky crawled closer to you. Much closer. His shoulder pressed against yours as he re-settled, getting comfy in his new spot. You tried to ignore the hitch in your breath and the way your heart thundered against your ribcage in favor of watching the movie progress.

When the main villain was revealed, you leaned forward and squinted. “Hey Bucky, don’t you think that guy looks like you?” you asked.

Bucky, who had begun to dig into the snacks you brought, simply shrugged. “A little,” he agreed. 

“Mmm, no I think it’s a bit more than a little,” you stated. 

Bucky popped a couple goldfish in his mouth. “I guess he does have my rugged good looks, but he’s lacking the charm.” 

You laughed and nudged his shoulder with yours. “You’re right, no way that guy could make talking with food in his mouth look sexy,” you joked. 

“Damn right,” Bucky exclaimed. He nudged you back and smiled down at you. “You think I’m sexy?” The question was so sincere that you didn’t know whether to laugh or burst into tears and confess your love for him. 

You settled for a coy “Maybe,” and stole some goldfish out of his hand. 

The tension between you thickened and Bucky shifted, pressing closer to you. “That’s mine,” he stated.

You popped the goldfish into your mouth, chewed, and swallowed. “Not anymore,” you told him with a grin. 

He growled softly, and your heart filled with affection. He was so cute, trying to intimidate you with a growl like that. You growled back, and he demurred, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck in submission. 

“Good boy,” you praised, patting his hand. You turned back to the movie. 

Bucky said your name. 

You turned back to him, only to have his lips smash against yours. You gasped. As soon as you processed what was happening, you kissed back eagerly, grabbing his face with your hands to pull him closer. Bucky placed his metal hand on your hip and pulled you towards him until you were in his lap. You straddled his hips. Careful not to pull his hair, you took out his ponytail so his hair fell against his shoulders. Your eyes fluttered as you inhaled, his scent stronger with his hair down. “God,” you breathed. 

“No,” he mused, leaning back in to steal a quick kiss. “Still me.”

“Shut up,” you grumbled. You carded your hand through his hair and sighed happily before you went back to kissing him. 

Bucky was an excellent kisser. His lips were soft, and his beard was slightly scratchy, a dichotomy that left your lips red and aching for more. 

His hands pushed up the back of your shirt. The feeling of skin on skin made you jolt; the feeling of metal on skin, even more so. “Bucky,” you muttered against his lips. You pulled back a bit to look at him. Your breath caught in your throat.

It was his eyes that caught you off guard. His ice blue irises were reduced to rings around dark pupils. They had become glassy and unfocused again, and it took a moment before he seemed to see you. There was a fragility there. It only enhanced his beauty. 

“Yeah?” His question was more of a gust of breath than a word.

You almost forgot what you were going to say. To stall, you babbled a bit, having to look away so you could focus. “I—Are you, um— Do you wanna?” 

“Yes,” he said. Bucky tugged you back into a kiss. “Want you.” He bent over, kissing your neck. “Need you.” You held your breath in anticipation. “Alpha.” 

You exhaled slowly. There it was. He said it. 

You ground against him, tangling your hands in his hair as Bucky continued to press kisses to your neck. At a particularly forceful swivel of your hips, he moaned against your skin. 

You had to hear that noise again. 

You slid off his lap, and Bucky whined at the loss. His eyes widened as you started to strip off your clothing. “Well, Omega?” you asked after you were naked and he was still staring. “Gonna keep me waiting?”

Bucky nearly tripped over himself as he tore off his clothes, quickly reaching your level of nudity. Once he was done, you pressed yourself against him and kissed him. His erection twitched against your stomach. You couldn’t help but smile against his lips. 

He fell back easily onto your bed, pulling you with him. With his arms around your waist, he smiled warmly as you situated yourself more comfortable, straddling his hips. “You’re pretty,” he purred. His glassy eyes grew dewy. “You’re so pretty.” His words caught in his throat; it was like he was on the verge of tears.

Your heart clenched. He was hot to the touch and totally gone, his body overtaken by the fever of the heat. “Thanks, baby,” you said. You smoothed his hair back from his face as he blinked away tears. “You’re pretty, too.” 

Gently, so gently, his hands caressed your back. “Alpha,” he said, his voice cracking. “Need you.” 

“Yeah,” you breathed. “Okay, ‘Mega. I’ll take care of you.” 

He held his breath as you took hold of his cock, slowly guiding it into you. Bucky’s eyes rolled back into his head, and you could feel the ecstasy radiate off him, amplifying your own pleasure. 

You had to bite your lip and focus on not knotting him immediately. Slowly, you rolled your hips. The noise he made caused your stomach to clench. If you weren’t blushing already, you certainly were now. “F-feel good?” you asked. 

“God, you feel amazing,” he groaned. Bucky’s eyes flicked from your face to your breasts. You made a startled noise as he sat up, his glassy eyes fixed on your face again as he took one of your nipples into his mouth. 

Your walls fluttered around his cock as he lavished your breasts with attention. “Bucky,” you keened. You threaded your hands in his hair and rode him faster, driven by his increasing moans. Vaguely you could hear the movie still on in the background, but it was soon drowned out by Bucky’s pants. You were consumed by him, just as he was consumed by his heat, and all you could think about was your omega and getting him to cum as soon as possible. 

“Alpha, fuck,” mumbled Bucky against your skin. “(Y/N)!” Your name tumbled from his lips in a cry, and you knew he was nearing the edge. 

You clenched around him, drawing another cry from him. The ring of muscle near your cervix that allowed you to knot omegas began to swell. Still, you couldn’t cum before he did. “You wanna cum, ‘Mega?” you panted, pulling his hair so you could see his face. “Gonna cum inside your Alpha like a good boy?” 

Bucky, with his red lips parted, stared up at you and nodded the best he could with your fist in his hair. 

“I need to hear you say it, Buck,” you cooed.

“Yes,” he croaked. “Yes, Alpha. Please, can I cum?” 

You kissed him hard, and he responded eagerly, his hips bucking slightly as he fought to push further into you. “Cum for me, Omega,” you mumbled against his lips. 

Bucky fell back against the pillows, his hands falling to your hips, and thrusted up into you a few times before he was spent and emptied himself into you. 

You bounced, once, twice, and then your own orgasm hit, making you see stars as you effectively locked him inside you. You fell against his chest, panting heavily. There was a dull buzzing in your ears. It faded out and you were greeted with your omega’s thumping heart. You looked up to see him staring at you, a big smile on his face. “What?” you asked with a slight laugh. 

“Thank you,” Bucky said. He bent his head and kissed your forehead. “Thank you so much.” 

“Feel better?” you asked, shifting onto your forearms. 

He nodded. “For now.” His smile turned suggestive. “Who knows how long that will last though?” 

You grinned and kissed him. “I’ll be here whenever you need me,” you assured him. You tapped his shoulder with your nail, right below his bonding gland. 

Bucky demurred slightly. “Mean it?” he asked softly. 

Your eyes flicked up and met his. The vulnerability you saw there made you melt. “Yeah, Bucky,” you said, voice fluttering slightly. “I do.” 

“Not just cause I’m an available omega?” 

You blinked. “Wh— No! No, God, of course not,” you exclaimed. “No, Bucky, I—“

He watched you with wide eyes. “You what?”

You swallowed hard and shifted. Your knot had shrunk and you could sit up, carefully detaching yourself from him. “Bucky, I’m like— I’m…”

He sat up too. “Yeah?” His face was bright and eager. 

“I’m in love with you,” you admitted softly, unable to look at him. 

His lips pressed against yours very fast, surprising you. Your eyes widened briefly and then shut as you wrapped your arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss. “You should’ve told me,” he said.

“I thought I just did,” you mumbled in return, kinda peeved he wasn’t still kissing you. 

He turned so you were on your back and he was hovering over you. “I love you, too, (Y/N),” said Bucky. 

“Wha—“ You stared up at him in awe. “You do?”

“I’ve loved you since the moment I walked off that plane and shook your hand,” he continued. “But I thought you didn’t like me.” 

“You what?” you asked shrilly. Bucky had the audacity to laugh, which earned him a smack to his arm. Unfortunately, it was his metal arm. You shook out your hand and grimaced. “Why on Earth would you think I didn’t like you? I thought I was incredibly obvious.”

He shook his head. “You never wanted to hang out with me,” he said, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

“Oh Bucky,” you cooed, your instincts rushing to soothe your saddened omega. “I was just flustered. No, I like you so much.” You huffed out a laugh. “I hope that’s obvious now.” 

“Like me enough to claim me?” he asked, his voice teasing but his eyes serious. 

Your heart stuttered. “You wanna be my omega?” you asked, hardly believing the words coming out of your mouth. 

Bucky nodded. “Only if you want to be my alpha,” he said in return, watching you hopefully. 

You grabbed him and tugged him into a kiss, if only to prove to yourself that he was real and you weren’t dreaming. “Of course I want to be your alpha, dummy. I knotted you, didn’t I?” you asked, laughing with a mix of joy and disbelief. “Did you think I was in this for just that?”

“Well, you didn’t claim-bite me, so I just—“

You cut him off with another kiss. “I’ll fix that next time, okay?”

Bucky grinned and plopped down next to you, pulling you towards him and tucking you into his chest. “You better,” he said. “Cause now that I got you, I’m never letting you go, sunshine.” 

“Sunshine?” you repeated, looking up at him. 

He nodded. “Because you light up my life,” explained Bucky. 

You inhaled sharply, fighting back tears. “I didn’t know my omega was such a sap,” you choked out. 

Bucky laughed. “Just wait,” he assured you. “I’ll get sappier.” 

“Oh God,” you groaned, your forehead falling against his chest. “You’re gonna kill me.” 

He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I love you, Alpha,” he said.

You grinned and scooted up so you could kiss him on the lips. “I love you, too, Omega.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to wax poetic about James Barnes and that's valid! I hope y'all liked my pseudo-love letter to our boy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to voice any questions, comments, or concerns. This is a part of my request-based series, and requests are always open! I do Marvel, Star Wars, and a few others.


End file.
